The People's Republic of Pythas
The People's Republic of Pythas, '''usually just called '''Pythas or popularly referred to simply as The Republic, '''is a Federal Republic located near the Orion Spur of the Milky War. Spanning around fifteen star systems and thirteen habitable planets, it borders the Commonwealth of Orion, the Coalition of Kalkis, and several other Alien states. It's borders include the large Binary solar system of '''Atras, which holds six planets, including the capital Tarsonis, and two large, highly industrious and profitable gas giants. Pythas was born out of the conflict that followed the death of Emperor Putin and the collapse of the Terran Empire. The beginning of open hostilities between ambitious Generals and a large power vacuum lead to General Titus Marius rallying much of the cream of the old Imperial army in his Great Marian March from Earth to Tarsonis. Using the major Industrial and Commercial powerhouse planet of Tarsonis as the backbone for a future state, Marius declared the foundation of The People's Republic of Pythas after having his forces bolstered by General Atticus Metellus. A intermittent stage of war followed as the new state secured its borders and stabilized. Marius served as a temporary and transitional Dictator for about three years before willingly stepping down and handing power over to the people and the senate. Elected back as Consul, Marius's reforms, legislation s, and wars, aided by Pythas' great army, saw the nation grow from a small, vulnerable nation into a large, militaristic, and industrious power that spanned over numerous solar systems. The structure of the Republic is reminiscent in its name and attitude of the legendary and ancient civilization of the Roman Republic of antique Earth history. It is a Federal Republic with two democratically elected Consuls that are elected to six year terms, and share Imperium (Power) ''as the two heads of states and government. The nation is made up by eight large states, along with three colonies that are each administered by a Military Magistrate. Having five official languages acknowledged on the national level, with numerous languages recognized at the state level, the Pythas Republic is a very culturally diverse nation, with billions of humans of various cultures and races, as well as numerous Alien minorities, all thanks to its broad immigration policy to humans, core of various settler populations, impeccable human, cultural, and public freedoms, and its famous army recruitment policy, usually offering eventual citizenship to humans in exchange for loyal service and placement in the reserves. Today Pythas is considered to be a military, economic, and cultural juggernaut, as well as an extremely high developed nation. A notably militaristic nation, Pythas has become a dominant and integral part of the intergalactic world, boasting one of the largest and most disciplined and professionalized armies in the Orion Spur. It has become a "Rock of Democracy" thanks to its democratic precedents and trust in its own population. It's social democratic and liberal view has also made it one of the most progressive nations in the Orion Spur, and, coupled with a relatively low level of unemployment, and a low level of inequality of the classes, Pythas is considered to have the greatest living standards and the most numerous expansive freedoms among the Human states. However, its ill record of treatment of Alien minorities stains its international reputation, with the oppression of Jiralhanae natives in the Colonies being a major concern. Additionally, some have levied criticism against the persistent militarism of the nation, which continually reasserts itself on many levels, with drafts being common, and military service being a pre-requisite for many careers, especially political positions. Tensions between it and neighboring alien nations over key border disputes, treatment of humans, the controversy over the Alien role in the death of Putin, and, in particular, the Alien occupation of Earth following the '''Fall of Earth', has for many years threatened international escalation. After the Pyxis Incident, where a small, commercial transport carrier of human refugees coming from Earth suddenly vanished when crossing alien territory in the Pyxis constellation, tensions reached a record high when international investigators found the Carrier desolate and docked in Alien harbor. Refusing responsibility, all of the Alien states claimed uninvolvement. The tensions eventually lead to the anti-Alien alliance between Pythas, Orion, and Kalkis, known popularly as The Galactic Triumvirate. Government Members of Parliament * Consuls (Heads of State & Government): Titus Marius & Atticus Metellus * Proconsul (Depute Consul & Minister of Foreign Affairs): Spartacus Sisius * Princeps Praetor (Minister of Defense): Caius Victus * Aedile (Minister of Internal Affairs): Garrus Licinius * Colonus Procurator (Minister of the Colonies): * Quaestor (Minister of Finance and Economy): * Arcarius (Minister of the Treasury):